prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Juicio Final 2014
|attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Leyenda de Azul (2014) |nextevent = Reyes del Aire (2014) }}El Juicio Final 2014 (Spanish for "The Final Justice") was a professional wrestling major show event that will be produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) which took take place on August 1, 2014, in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The main event of the show was a Lucha de Apuestas, hair vs. hair match between Rush and Negro Casas. The undercard featured an additional Lucha de Apuestas match where the team of Marcela and Princesa Sugehit putting their hair and mask on the line against Princess Blanca and La Seductora who are also risking their hair and mask respectively on the outcome of the match. The show also featured a match between long time rivals La Sombra and Volador Jr. for the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship and three additional matches. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portrayed either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they competed in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. The focal point of the Juicio Final show was the long running storyline feud between the rudo Negro Casas and Rush that started over a year earliere. The earliest encounters between the two came in clashes between Casas' team La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague"; El Felino and Mr. Niebla) and Rush, Marco Corleon and Maximo, a team known as El Bufete del Amor ("The Law of Love") but later escalated to a personal issue between Casas and Rush. Their rivalry led the two to be included in the main event of the 2013 Infirno en el Ring Steel cage match alongside 8 other wrestlers. Both Rush and Negro Casas escaped the cage without losing their hair. By the end of 2013 the storyline began to also include Shocker, who turned rudo and sided with Casas in the feud. On February 18, 2014 La Peste Negra defeated Rush and his teammates La Máscara and Titán to win the Mexican National Trios Championship. In the weeks following the title change Rush, Casa and Shocker all agreed to a three-way match under Lucha de Apuestas ("Bet match") rules where the loser would be shaved bald. The match was originally planned for the March 21 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas event, but Negro Casas dropped out of the match, declaring that he would rather face the winner later on. Rush defeated Shocker, forcing Shocker to be shaved bald after the event and immediately set his sights on Negro Casas. For months Rush had displayed less of a "fan favorite" or tecnico attitude during his matches without actually turning rudo in the process. Following the Homenaje show Rush began teaming with La Sombra, who was also displaying a more rudo attitude, announing themselves as "técnicos diferentes" ("A different kind of good guy"). Soon after they were joined by La Máscara, to become a trio known as Los Indeseables ("The Undesirables"), later renamed Ingobernables ("Ungovernables"). Casas and La Máscara won the CMLL World Tag Team Championship, but would later lost the title to Negro Casas and Shocker. Titán was originally slated to compete in the fifth match of the night, but the day before the event it was announced that Máscara Dorada would replace him, due to Titán being unable to compete because of a foot injury. The fourth match of the evening was another chapter in a long running feud between Volador Jr. and La Sombra, this time with La Sombra defending the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship. Volador Jr. and La Sombra were originally a very successful tag team from 2008 to 2010, even holding the CMLL World Tag Team Championship for 542 days. The partnership ended when Volador Jr. turned on his partner in 2010, sparking a long running storyline between the two. Over the years La Sombra and Volador Jr. traded championships, even teamed together to win the 2013 Torneo Nacional de Parejas Increibles tournament. On September 13, 2013 La Sombra defeated Volador Jr. in the main event of CMLL's 80th Anniversary Show, forcing Volador Jr. to unmask.. Following the match La Sombra began experiencing fan opinion turning against him and actually siding with Volador Jr. during subsequent encounters. In early 2014 Volador Jr. turned tecnico again, something that did not please La Sombra, especially when they were teamed up together. In subsequent months La Sombra joined forces with Rush and later La Máscara to form the group Los Ingobernables. On June 6, La Sombra defeated Volador Jr. to win the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship, with help from Rush and La Máscara. Results ; ; *Delta, Guerrero Maya, Jr. and Rey Cometa defeated Tiger, Puma and Skándalo – two falls to one in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Ephesto, Euforia and Mephisto defeated Blue Panther, Maximo and La Mascara – two falls to one in a six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Marcela and Princesa Sugehit defeated Princesa Blanca and La Seductora – two falls to one in a Lucha de Apuestas, Hair and Mask vs. Hair and Mask match *Volador Jr. defeated La Sombra © – two falls to one in a Best two out of three falls to win the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship *Rey Escorpión, Shocker and Último Guerrero defeated Atlantis, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Máscara Dorada by disqualification in a six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Rush defeated Negro Casas – two falls to one in a Lucha de Apuestas, Hair vs. Hair match External links * Results Category:2014 events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre shows Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:Juicio Final